


Нам и нас

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Нам и нас

Они стоят в старом яблоневом саду – четверо вооруженных до зубов охотников и малохольный хозяин особняка.

Вообще-то малохольным он кажется ей, наверное, зря – нормальный мужик, с умным, приятным лицом, просто слишком богатый, чтобы мараться охотой. Но ощущение приближающейся опасности теребит нервы и требует выхода.

В дом они входят один за другим, Пит первым, она – замыкающая. В холле расходятся по своим направлениям, как договаривались. 

Ей достается чердак. Она аккуратно поднимается по шатким ступенькам, держа оружие наизготовку. Сквозь пыльные окна светит солнце – приглушенно, но тепло. Солнечные зайчики прыгают по стенам или остаткам старой мебели в чехлах. Вообще чердак захламлен и превращен в узкий, сложный лабиринт. Она осторожно пробирается по нему, вглядываясь в каждый новый поворот – но появление монстра все равно становится для нее неприятной неожиданностью. 

Просыпается она из-за пронзительной трели будильника. Сон оставляет неоднозначный долгий след. Только к обеду она понимает, что не так было с тем монстром – у него на морде были серые полоски, как у соседского кота, Сычика. Лицо хозяина особняка она так и не идентифицирует.

\- Давай, я тебя на свою планету провожу? Прогуляемся, пока есть время! – у ее старого друга такое радостное, такое просящее лицо, что она просто не может не согласиться. 

Миг – и они уже стоят на смотровой площадке. Вид открывается завораживающий, но, честно говоря, унылый: запустение и частичная разруха.  
\- Да, - словно читает ее мысли друг, - тут у нас в последнее время не слишком все жилое стало… Работы нет, многие уехали. Но ничего, мы не отчаиваемся!

Ходить по старому городу оказывается интереснее, чем смотреть на него с высоты. Очень тепло. Рассеянный солнечный свет ласкает лицо. Вот только много песка – куда ни ступи, к чему ни прикоснись.

\- Там, где никто не живет, все превращается в песок, - грустно говорит ее друг. И она вздыхает согласно – жаль, красивый город, а идет прахом.

Его она встречает у подножья смотровой башни, на которую поднимаются уже втроем – она с другом и он, чуть в стороне. Подъем долгий и тяжелый, но он того стоит. 

Когда они стоят – плечом к плечу с ним – и теплый ветер дует в лицо, и город лежит под ногами, и песок чувствуется в руках – он поворачивается к ней и хочет что-то спросить, но не успевает… 

Она просыпается как раз в тот момент, когда солнце полностью скрывается за горизонтом. Как и все предвечерние сны, этот оставляет после себя странное впечатление. На ее руках ее чувствуется песок, до которого она дотрагивалась, ее лицо еще помнит тепло того солнца. И как-то подспудно, подсознательно встает вопрос – что за тип снится ей уже второй раз? 

Обеденный перерыв обещает быть насыщенным – Таня принесла пирог и бутылку домашнего вина. Но им оказывается не суждено до него добраться: вдруг вырубаются все компьютеры, гаснет свет, за окнами наступает стремительная ночь – и коротко взвывает сирена. 

\- Внимание, вторжение! Всем в укрытие – инопланетное вторжение! Не толкайтесь и не толпитесь! – изо всех сил кричит начальник, но его не слушают – бегут к выходу, толпятся, толкаются, отпихивают друг друга. 

На улице их встречает кромешная тьма, щедро прочерченная вспышками взрывов и выстрелов. В этой цветущей войной тьме мерно проплывают странные конструкции, шаткие и легкие, но смертоносные – те самые инопланетяне, которые на них напали. Где-то совсем рядом слышны отчаянные крики тех, в кого попадают лучи. 

Она бежит по улице, не оглядываясь и почти молясь, чтобы не упасть – уж лучше быть застреленной, чем затоптанной. В какой-то момент он появляется рядом с ней – выныривает из тьмы – и почти сразу пропадает, падая, словно подкошенный. Она пробегает еще шага три – потом замедляется и останавливается совсем. 

Ей никогда не хотелось подвигов – но что-то не разрешает ей бросить его там, во тьме. Она возвращается.

Он сидит на тротуаре, потирая ушибленное колено.

\- Идти сможешь? – без лишних предисловий спрашивает она.

\- Немного, наверное, - опускает глаза он. 

Она помогает ему подняться. Он почти висит на ней. Они проходят несколько метров, когда в переулке появляется инопланетянин.

Она толкает его на землю, возле какой-то глубокой трещины в асфальте, прикрывает собой:

\- Ползем к подвалу, - шипит в ухо.

\- Хорошо, - шепчет он. Она не так слышит, как угадывает его ответ. 

Время замедляется и тянется, словно патока. Она волочет его за собой, пытаясь слиться с землей, сравнятся с ней, чтобы быть как можно незаметнее. Это не всегда получается, и всякий раз, когда над ней проплывает луч прожектора, ее сердце дает сбой.

Им совсем немного остается до подвала, когда переулок накрывает яркая, слепящая вспышка. Она не выдерживает, зажмуривает глаза. Он вцепляется в ее руку и хрипит:  
\- Не бросай меня, только не бросай меня здесь одного.

Она крепче сжимает его руку своей, но вой нарастает и легкий толчок заставляет ее отлететь в сторону – но не разомкнуть руки. Потом она больно ударяется спиной обо что-то твердое…

…И подскакивает на своей постели. Оглядывает темную комнату, смотрит на мобильник – еще минут двадцать спокойно можно было спать – и бессильно опускается на подушку. Вот приснится же такое… 

Он сидит через проход от нее, на два сидения ближе к выходу. Она постоянно натыкается взглядом то на его профиль, то на его затылок – как и она, он постоянно вертит головой, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

За окнами стоят горы, покрытые снегом. Узкая дорога между ними вьется ужом.  
Несколько раз она останавливает свой взгляд на его затылке и буквально сверлит его немым вопросом и посылом, но он не оборачивается в ее сторону. А потом на одной из остановок вообще выходит из автобуса. И вопрос «Не заметил? Не узнал? Не захотел общаться?» так и остается без ответа.

Она доезжает до конечной остановки, переходит через мост над провалом, потом идет по лесу и находит заветное озеро. Оно не замерзло, по его темной глади плавно скользят разноцветные утки и два белых лебедя.

Она усаживается на скамейку. Мягкий и пушистый снег неспешно падает с неба…  
Просыпаться в воскресенье – одно удовольствие: никто не гонит, не торопит; можно спокойно понежиться в постели, посмаковать приснившееся. Сон хороший и легкий. Вот только легкая досада – словно маленький укол – не оставляет ее целый день. 

Мир после всего сер угрюм и катастрофически замкнут. В узком темном низком подвале их только двое – она и какая-то тетка в темном платке. Ни мебели, ни бытовой техники, ни растений. С потолка то капает, то откровенно льется вода. Пол уставлен плошками; они давно переполненные, но сливать их некуда. В углах серебриться какая-то полужидкая прозрачная плесень.

Из подвала можно выйти в коридор, из коридора – в тупичок. На этом их пространство заканчивается. Женщина все время что-то ест из ржавой консервной банки, причмокивая, прихрюкивая, жадно облизывая пальцы.

Давит невыносимо – грязные стены, низкие потолки, но больше всего – невозможность куда-то выйти, деться отсюда, потому что всего остального просто нет. 

Она диким плененным зверем проходит по подвалу, выходит в коридор – и натыкается на него. Он сидит у стенки, улыбаясь, в руках у него бумажный пакетик с ее любимыми конфетами.

\- А ты что здесь делаешь?

\- Пришел к тебе.

\- Но там… там ведь… там… - она пытается найти слова, что мир мертв. Откуда он мог взяться, если больше ничего нет? Но во сне эти слова к ней не идут.

Он понимает ее объяснения и улыбается – немного грустно:

\- Ну, ты ведь в прошлый раз меня спасла? Как же я тебя здесь одну теперь брошу?  
Кошмары снятся ей редко. Редко – но метко. И всякий раз – не случайно. 

Вот и теперь она полулежит в коконе одеял, время от времени выплывая в реальность. Из-за высокой температуры мир рябит и оплывает, теряет львиную долю своей правдоподобности.

Не получается ни читать, ни смотреть телевизор. Она просто переключает каналы, бессистемно щелкая пультом. В хаотичном мелькании картинок и голосов – реклама, новости, кино, реклама, реклама, новости, клип, реклама – она вдруг натыкается на его белозубую беззащитную улыбку:

\- Да, приболел… Да, едва не сорвал график съемок… 

И невольно улыбается сама: «В болезни и здравии, жизни и смерти… Чувак, да я даже имени твоего не знаю…»

Солнечный летний день. Они сидят на открытой веранде ресторанчика и неспешно потягивают красное вино. Рядом шумной рекой плывет город. 

Сейчас еще сложно сказать, что это буде – сон-подарок, сон-приключение или сон-ловушка. Но какая, по сути, разница, если они пройдут это вместе?


End file.
